Last Christmas
by bakanda21
Summary: Alors que la plupart des étudiants de Watford rejoignent leur famille pour célébrer Noël, Simon et Baz reste au château pour le congé hivernal. Ils apprendront alors à se connaître et peut-être même plus.


Depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, la neige recouvrait Watford de son blanc manteau; Noël approche à grand pas. Un nombre incalculable de lumières et de sapins décorait le château et ses terres. Eb avait rentré ses bêtes et professeur Benedict avait fini d'enchanter les sculptures de glace pour ce soir. Les colosses glacés se tenaient devant l'entrée principale prêt à dire au revoir aux élèves et aux professeurs qui quitteront Watford pour le temps des fêtes après le banquet annuel. Les pensionnaires étaient particulièrement fébriles, car les derniers examens venaient de prendre fin et à présent ils déambulaient bruyamment dans les corridors en direction de leur chambre afin de faire leurs valises s'ils ne l'avaient pas déjà fait et de se préparer pour le festin qui avait lieu en soirée.

Simon maintenait un pas rapide vers sa chambre déchiré entre la joie, la tristesse et l'appréhension. En effet, c'était le même malaise quand le congé de Noël arrivait. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de Baz, son partenaire de chambre. Simon était heureux puisque ces jours de congés sont les seuls où il peut avoir la chambre pour lui, mais cela signifie aussi que tous ses amis allaient célébrer dans leur famille, le laissant réellement seul. Il se tenait désormais devant la porte de leur dortoir, mais ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'ouvrir. Qu'allait-t-il dire à Baz? Au moins avec Penelope c'était facile, ils étaient amis depuis la première année : ils s'échangeraient des adieux chaleureux, se donneraient leurs cadeaux et se promettraient de ne les ouvrir que le 25 décembre, pas avant. Cependant, Baz et lui ne s'entendaient pas, ils n'étaient même pas amis, sans compter que depuis quelques jours, Baz lui semblait encore plus lugubre qu'à l'habitude. Pourtant ce dernier faisait partie de sa vie et, bien que Simon ne voulait pas l'accepter, il s'était attaché à son colocataire.

- Vas-tu encore te tenir là comme un abruti encore longtemps? s'impatienta quelqu'un derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.

Soudainement, le cœur de Simon se mit à battre à toute vitesse; il avait reconnu la voix de Baz. Le protagoniste s'écarta du chemin permettant à Baz d'ouvrir la porte. Les deux pénétrèrent la pièce et allèrent se coucher sur leur lit respectif. Le silence était insoutenable et pour couronner le tout, Simon se tourna vers Baz qui, à sa grande surprise, le regardait.

- Je vais prendre ma douche le premier, prévenu Simon.

- … , aucune réponse de la part de Baz.

Je vais prendre ma douche le premier, avait prévint Simon.

Normalement, Baz aurait argumenté pour prendre la sienne d'abord, mais aujourd'hui il n'en avait pas le courage. Si tout le monde n'était pas tenu de se présenter au banquet de Noël, il serait bien rester dans la chambre. Qu'allait-il bien faire pendant les prochaines semaines? Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire de son temps ni de sa vie d'ailleurs depuis que ses ponts avec celui dont on ne dit pas le nom avaient été coupés… depuis que ses parents étaient morts.

- Tu ne fais pas tes valises? demanda Simon avec curiosité.

- Non, avait-il simplement répondu.

Simon n'avait pas insisté et regardait Baz avec des yeux remplis de tristesse. « Avait-il vu au travers de lui? » se demanda l'adolescent avec inquiétude. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le regarde avec pitié, il ne voulait pas qu'on le regarde comme celui qui n'a plus de parents, il ne voulait pas qu'on le regarde comme on regardait Simon. Néanmoins, sans vouloir l'admettre, il avait besoin d'en parler, comme la plupart des personnes il avait de la difficulté à faire son deuil. Pendant un bref instant, il envisagea en parler à son partenaire de chambre, mais cette idée se fana aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée. Simon lui murmura au revoir et sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre Penelope laissant Baz dans la chambre.

Simon ferma la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers l'aile sud de la bibliothèque où il devait rencontrer Penelope, Agatha et les autres pour le banquet. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Baz, il avait l'air tellement vulnérable à ce moment. Une fois réuni avec le groupe, Penelope le pris à part et demanda :

- Ça va, Simon? Tu as l'air inquiet.

- Oui tout va bien, menti-t-il. Il préférait garder ce qui c'était passé avec Baz pour lui-même. J'ai l'air si inquiet?

- Non, c'est surement mon imagination, répondit-elle, allons-y, j'ai tellement hâte de voir le banquet cette année!

Elle attrapa Simon par la main et l'entraina dans les escaliers jusqu'à la salle à dîner. De longues tables vides attendaient le groupe d'amis, il était arrivé en avance pour avoir les meilleures places pour la cérémonie. Bientôt, la salle se rempli de multitudes de sorciers et de sorcières. Puis, tout le monde se tut pour laisser Le mage faire son discours et le moment que tous attendaient arriva. La nourriture apparut en abondance sur les tables vides jusqu'à présent. Dindes, patates, petits pois, mais également pizza, ailes de poulet, frites et curry, quiches, poissons et crustacés reposaient sur une même table. Les gobelins domestiques s'étaient vraiment dépassés pour cette soirée qui n'arrive qu'une fois par année. L'ambiance était festive et des spectacles de magie quelconques avaient lieu sur la scène où Le mage avait fait son discours précédemment. Cependant, malgré l'atmosphère et ses amis, Simon ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter quelques coups d'œil dans la direction de Baz.

La soirée se passa merveilleusement et tranquillement la salle commença à se vider. Les amis échangèrent leurs cadeaux et leurs vœux de bonne année avant de se quitter. Lorsque le jeune sorcier se retrouva enfin seul, il avait oublié à propos de Baz. « Après tout, il doit rentrer chez lui pour noël », pensa-t-il. Il retourna alors à sa chambre et prit une seconde douche. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'en sortant de la salle de bain en tenu d'Adam, il tomba nez à nez avec Baz.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, crétin! s'écria-t-il.

Malgré tout ce qui c'était passé ces derniers temps, Baz ne put réprimer un sourire, puis il éclata de rire. Simon était rouge jusqu'aux oreilles et cette vision de Simon l'amusa encore plus. Il n'avait pas rit d'aussi bon cœur depuis tant d'années. En fait, avait-il déjà rit ainsi?

- Cesse de rire, espèce de pervers! ordonna le sorcier.

- Qui est le pervers? Ce n'est pas moi qui se promène nu dans la chambre, rétorqua le demi-vampire.

- Ferme la! répondit-il.

En essayant tant bien que mal de cacher sa virilité avec ses mains, Simon empoigna son pyjama déposé sur son lit et l'enfila le plus rapidement possible.

C'est donc ça que tu fais tous les Noëls quand je pars? Demanda Baz d'un ton taquin.

Mais non sombre idiot, c'est… c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à te voir débarquer maintenant, répliqua Simon, d'ailleurs, pourquoi es-tu là?

Le visage de Baz s'assombri et Simon regretta d'avoir posé cette question. Ce dernier regarda son compagnon de chambre s'asseoir sur son lit et fixer le plancher sans un mot.

- Je n'ai nul part où aller, finit-il par dire.

- Tu veux dire que tes parents sont… Simon ne termina pas sa phrase.

- Mort, compléta le garçon en deuil.

- Ça va aller, je comprends, chuchota le sorcier en déposant sa main sur l'épaule de Baz.

- Comment pourrais-tu comprendre? Tu n'as jamais eu de famille! s'écria l'interpellé en lui repoussant violemment la main.

Cette nuit-là, ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrivèrent à trouver le sommeil…

Baz ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver des remords pour ce qu'il avait dit auparavant à son colocataire. Il s'était laissé emporté et le regrettait amèrement, après tout, Simon avait essayé de le réconforter et lui l'avait repousser. Suite à une nuit de cogitation sans sommeil, le demi-vampire décida de mettre son orgueil de côté et de présenter ses excuses.

Simon n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. L'idée d'avoir blessé Baz le hantait, pourtant il savait qu'il n'était pas celui dans le tort. Étrangement, il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de se faire haïr par l'autre adolescent. Il pensa cependant qu'il serait plus sage de ne pas faire le premier pas de peur qu'il ne le blesse davantage.

Le soleil commençait à poindre quand il se rendit compte que Baz non plus n'arrivait pas à tomber dans les bras de Morphée. En effet, ce dernier s'était assis et fixait Simon, sans remarquer le malaise qu'il créait.

- Baz? demanda timidement Simon.

- Simon, tu ne dors pas? répliqua Baz.

- Visiblement pas, réussit-il a articuler suivi d'un rire nerveux.

- Écoute, je… je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, j'ai agi de façon impulsive, avoua-t-il, sans rancune?

- Sans rancune, répondit Simon soulagé, et si on se donnait une bonne nuit… journée de sommeil? On pourrait aller à Hogsfield1 pour se changer les idées.

- Bonne idée, dors bien Simon, murmura Baz.

Rassuré, Simon déposa sa tête sur son oreiller. Il cru un instant voir un sourire naître sur le visage de son nouvel ami… s'il pouvait l'appeler ainsi, mais il fini par se dire que le manque de sommeil avait sérieusement fini par l'atteindre. Les deux jeunes sorciers cédèrent enfin à la fatigue.

Ce sont les gargouillements de l'estomac de Simon qui réveilla Baz. Il se rendit compte que lui-même était affamé et regarda le cadran. Celui-ci indiquait 5h pm, il se frotta les yeux certain que ces derniers lui jouaient un tour, mais se leva d'un bond lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait bel et bien lu.

- Bien dormi, Belle au bois dormant? Ricana-t-il à l'intention de son collègue de chambre.

Comme réponse, Simon se contenta de marmonner quelque chose et se retourna présentant alors son dos à Baz.

Simon faisait fit des plaintes de son compagnon jusqu'au moment où il entendit vaguement « Moi qui pensait t'inviter manger au Balais fou2 pour me faire pardonner... bla bla bla». Il s'assit alors sur son lit, la nourriture avait toujours raison de lui.

- Vraiment? a-t-il demandé.

- Oui, vraiment, dit-il content d'être enfin écouté.

Rapidement, il enfila sa robe de sorcier et suivi de Baz, il se dirigea vers la sortie du château. Les couloirs étaient quasiment vides, seul les fantômes des différentes maisons et quelques gobelins domestiques déambulaient dans les corridors. Le plafond magique simulant une fine tombée de neige et le gigantesque sapin orné de mille et une lumières rappelèrent Simon qu'aujourd'hui était le 24 décembre. Il ressenti une joie étrange et un pincement au cœur. D'une part, c'était le premier réveillon de Noël qu'il n'allait pas passer seul, de l'autre, il se doutait que c'était surement le premier réveillon que Baz allait vivre sans sa famille. Ne voulant pas gâcher la soirée, il décida de mettre ce constat de côté et de continuer de marcher vers Hogsfield. Le vent fouettait leur visage, leur pas était rapide, tous deux avait hâte d'atteindre le Balais fou. Une fois arrivés à la chaumière, les deux jeunes hommes s'assirent à une table. Tous deux commandèrent la dinde accompagnée de ses petits légumes.

Quoi de plus réconfortant qu'un bon repas en bonne compagnie, s'exclama Simon.

- Je ne vois pas où tu vois la bonne compagnie, blagua-t-il.

Les deux éclatèrent de rire. Tous se déroulait pour le mieux, la nourriture était délicieuse et l'ambiance agréable. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien : leurs intérêts, les cours qu'ils aimaient, les cours qu'ils détestaient, leur professeur préféré etc. Plus la soirée avançait, plus Simon et Baz se sentaient à l'aise de se confier l'un à l'autre. Malgré plusieurs années de cohabitation, jamais ils ne se seraient doutés qu'ils pouvaient s'entendre aussi bien. Ils s'apprêtaient à entamer le dessert quand une femme les interrompit.

- Est-ce que cette place est prise? demanda-t-elle.

Avant même qu'ils ne puissent répondre, la dame s'assit près de Simon. Elle n'était pas très grande, un peu grassouillette et semblait avoir largement passé l'âge de sortir à cette heure-ci. Elle regardait Simon… ou du moins c'est ce que pensait Baz, mais les yeux de l'intrus tendais à regarder un peu trop vers le centre de son visage.

- Alors mon chou, quelle âge as-tu? Dit-elle d'une voix chevronnente.

Baz avait de la difficulté à cacher son rire. L'aînée flirtait avec Simon, ce qui le rendait visiblement mal à l'aise. Retenant ses gloussements avec peine, il regardait la dame et Simon avec amusement. Alors, en attente d'une réponse, la femme lécha ses gencives dépourvues de dents dans un _slurp _sonore. Un frisson parcourut l'échine des nouvellement amis.

- Je… je… heu… bégaya Simon.

- Ne soit pas gêné mon mignon, coupa-t-elle.

- J'apprécierais si vous cessiez d'harceler mon ami, dit Baz dans l'espoir de sauver Simon.

- Et en quoi cela vous concerne? répliqua l'aînée.

- Dois-je être plus clair? demanda-t-il avec un sérieux déstabilisant, cessez de flirter avec mon petit copain.

- Oh! s'écria-t-elle, je vois, c'est si dommage, deux beaux jeunes hommes comme vous…

Elle les laissa donc tranquille, ce qui permit les garçons de finir leur dessert et de sortir. Une fois sur les chemin du retour, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et sans prévenir se mirent à rire. Ils se tordaient tellement de rire que les larmes ruisselaient abondement sur leurs joues refroidies par l'hiver rigoureux.

Mais quand même, ton petit copain, où es-tu aller chercher ça? dit Simon en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Un ange passa.

Une fois de retour à Watford, les sorciers regagnèrent leur chambre. En montant les escaliers, ils croisèrent Le mage qui se contenta de hausser le sourcil en les voyant ensemble revenir à une heure si tardive un sourire fendant leur visage. À peine étaient-ils entrés dans leur chambre que l'horloge sonna les douze coups de minuit.

- Joyeux Noël Baz! dit Simon avec un sourire resplendissant.

- Joyeux Noël Simon, répondit Baz en rougissant.

- Je viens de penser à quelque chose, viens avec moi, chuchota Simon à l'oreille de Baz.

Sans attendre une réponse, il prit par la main le demi-vampire et l'entraina vers la salle commune. C'est sous l'arbre de Noël de la salle commune aux quatre maisons qu'il avait l'habitude de garder le cadeau que Penelope lui donnait chaque année. Penelope lui offrait toujours une écharpe tricotée par sa mère et une boîte de chocolat et Simon comptait bien partager ses cadeaux cette fois-ci.

La salle commune dégageait une douce chaleur. On pouvait apercevoir en entrant par la porte principale un foyer énorme et à sa droite un sapin avec deux paquets rouges rehaussés d'un ruban vert. Alors que Simon se dirigeait vers les boîtes, Baz se demandait la raison pour laquelle il l'avait amener ici. « Ce n'est pas comme si quelque chose m'attendait sous le sapin » s'était-il amèrement dit. Toujours en lui tenant la main, l'adolescent au cheveux brun alla chercher les paquets et entraina son ami à s'asseoir par terre devant la cheminée. Simon déballa le premier présent et en sortie une écharpe bleu. Il la prit et l'entoura autour de son cou et celui de Baz, ce qui surprit ce dernier. Il se contenta d'un demi-sourire et resta muet. Il fut également surpris lorsque son ami lui tendit le second cadeau.

- On partagera celui-ci, dit Simon avec encore un de ses sourires radieux.

Baz ne répondit pas. Il prit le paquet dans ses mains et se mit à déchirer le papier écarlate. Il découvrit alors une boîte orange de chez HoneyComb, une confiserie réputée de Hogsfield, contenant des chocolats de formes diverses. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire… et puis, pourquoi s'en empêcherait-il? Ils sortirent les friandises de leur emballage et commencèrent à les déguster tout en regardant les flammes danser dans le foyer.

Encore joyeux Noël, dit calmement Simon en déposant un chaste baiser sur le bout des lèvres de Baz.

Aucun n'osa briser le silence et ils s'endormirent devant la chaleur de la cheminée.

Le matin suivant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne firent référence à ce qui s'était passé la veille. Toutefois Simon donna le foulard à Baz sous prétexte qu'il en possédait déjà une tonne, ce qui n'était pas faux. Ils continuèrent leur journée comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ils passèrent les jours suivants ensemble à jouer aux échecs version sorcier et d'autres jeux de société, parler et se promener dans le château. Un peu avant le nouvel an, ils construisirent même deux bonhommes de neige et firent une bataille de bonhommes de neige enchantés qui s'est terminée en bataille de boules de neige entre les deux sorciers. Ils passèrent un superbe nouvel an ensemble. Une bouteille d'hydromel à la main, ils rirent jusqu'à l'aube.

Quelques jours avant la fin du congé hivernal, il neigea particulièrement beaucoup. Le lendemain de cette tombée généreuse, Simon eut envie de partager un de ses secrets avec Baz. Il ne l'avait partagé qu'avec Penelope jusqu'à présent.

- Baz, je vais te montrer quelque chose, mais tu ne dois pas en parler à personne, dit-il avec un sourire espiègle.

Ils enfilèrent leur cape et se rendirent à la cabane d'Ed. Derrière la modeste maison, se trouvait les traineaux qu'Ed utilisent pour transporter divers objets. Simon empoigna un des traineaux et s'engagea dans le sentier à leur gauche suivi de Baz. Après une marche d'une quinzaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent devant la frontière entre le terrain scolaire et la forêt interdite. Simon la traversa avec le traineau et se retourna vers Baz.

- Viens tu vas voir c'est merveilleux! lui dit-il.

- Tu es certain? demanda Baz.

- Depuis quand es-tu rebuté à enfreindre les règles? ria-t-il

- Ahaha! C'est vrai, a-t-il répondu.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans les bois et marchèrent jusqu'à une clairière surmontée une colline enneigée.

- Tu veux qu'on fasse de la luge? questionna Baz incrédule.

- Je te défends de rire, tu vas faire de la luge avec moi et on va s'amuser, blagua Simon.

Ils montèrent la colline et enjambèrent la luge. Simon assit derrière Baz donna un poussée et ils commencèrent à dévaler la pente à toute vitesse. La poudreuse leur fouettait leur visage et le froid leur mordait leurs joues. Une fois arrivée en bas, sans dire un mot ils s'empressèrent de remonter pour ensuite redescendre. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et la neige tombait doucement sur la forêt interdite. Les jeunes étudiants étaient allongé sur le blanc manteau de la clairière et regardais le ciel.

- Il commence à faire noir, on devrait rentrer, dit Baz.

- C'est vrai, mais il faudrait… commença Simon

Crack!

- Tu as entendu ça? demanda-t-il.

- Chuuuut, murmura Simon en pointa en direction des bois, regarde.

À quelques mètres d'eux se tenait un chien noir massif dont les yeux rouges brillaient dans le noir. La bête les fixa un moment, puis se fondit dans l'épaisse forêt. Les deux sorciers n'osèrent pas bouger pendant un moment. Ils se regardèrent, se levèrent et déguerpirent de cet endroit. De retour sur la propriété de l'école Baz s'exclama :

- Est-ce que c'était un sinistros, dit moi qu'on n'a pas vu un sinistros, s'il te plaît Simon, tu sais qu'ils sont présage de mort, s'empressa de dire Baz inquiet.

- Je ne te pensais pas si superstitieux, tu crois vraiment qu'ils sont présage de mort? dit-il pour rassurer Baz, voyant ce sont des croyances archaïques. Ne t'en fait pas.

Ce qu'avait dit Simon n'avait pas vraiment rassuré Baz, mais ils firent comme si rien ne s'était produit et rentrèrent au château boire un bon chocolat chaud avec des guimauves devant le feu de la salle commune. Sec et bien au chaud devant la cheminé Simon regardait étrangement Baz.

- Pourquoi tu as gardé ton foulard? dit-t-il.

- … J'avais froid, répondit Baz.

- As-tu toujours froid? demanda Simon.

- Non, maintenant ça va, rétorqua-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

Simon avait espéré une réponse différente, et Baz avait menti. Effectivement, ce dernier n'avait pas vraiment froid, en fait devant le foyer il fondait, c'est que garder l'écharpe que Simon lui avait donné le réconfortait.

Le congé tirait à sa fin, les élèves commençaient à regagner Watford. La routine s'était rétablie ou presque. Tout le monde se rendait à leur cours, Simon trainait avec Penelope et les autres, mais quand il retournait à sa chambre, il passait ses soirée à jouer aux cartes ou tous simplement rire avec Baz.

C'était la pause commune quand tout a commencé. Simon était assis avec ses amis comme à l'habitude quand il vit Baz se diriger vers leur table. Il alla s'asseoir aux côtés de son ami et s'efforça de saluer les autres en les gratifiant d'un sourire qu'on aurait pu qualifié de rictus-asymétrique-de-la-moitié-du-visage.

- Qu'est-ce que Baz fait ici, demanda Penelope qui n'était clairement pas au courant de leur relation des dernières semaines.

- Je… je ne sais pas, répondit Simon ayant peur du jugement de ses amis.

Venait-il tout juste de terminer sa phrase qu'il la regrettait déjà. Baz se retourna brusquement et d'un pas en colère, il quitta la salle à manger. Évidemment, il se sentait trahi, mais également infiniment triste. « Avait-il si honte de lui qu'il ne pouvait même pas assumé leur amitié devant ses amis? » pensa-t-il. Simon sans prévenir Penelope ni personne, se leva paniqué et se mit à courir dans la direction qu'avait prise son ami.

- Baz! Attend! criât-il désespérément.

L'interpellé ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner et accéléra la cadence. Déconcerté et incroyablement coupable, Simon ne savait plus quoi faire. Le temps qu'il se ressaisisse, Baz avait disparu. Il couru alors pour le retrouver, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Alors qu'il passait dans l'aile est du château, il aperçu Baz marcher dans la neige près de la cabane d'Ed. Simon se dépêcha d'aller le rejoindre, mais il était trop tard, Baz n'y était plus. Il avait toutefois une idée d'où le trouver. Il emprunta alors le sentier qu'il avait pris ensemble lorsqu'ils avaient fait de la luge. À mi-chemin, Simon remarqua que la neige devenait rosé, puis rouge cramoisi. L'inquiétude s'empara alors de lui.

- Baz? Baz, montre toi, ce n'est pas drôle! cria-t-il.

Aucune réponse…

Simon s'élança vers la petite clairière. Une fois arrivé, il vit d'abord une flaque de sang d'une grandeur impressionnante, puis en plissant les yeux il arriva à distinguer la silhouette de la personne qu'il recherchait tant. Il accouru, mais il était déjà trop tard. Quatre griffes balafraient le torse de Baz et la moitié de son cou était littéralement manquante. Il était à genou devant le corps inanimé de son ami impuissant.

- Baz! Baz! Tyranus Basilton Pitch, tu n'as pas intérêt à me faire ça! hurla-t-il d'une voix brisé.

Les larmes brûlaient le visage de Simon. Il avait de la difficulté à voir, ses yeux étaient boursoufflés. Il n'avait jamais eu si froid.

- Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé, je…. Je ne voulais pas… oh Baz, sanglota-t-il, je ne t'ai pas encore dit que je t'aime…

1 Village magique près de l'école où l'on peut retrouver des maisons pittoresques, des boutiques et des restaurants.

2 Restaurant situé sur la rue principale de Hogsfield


End file.
